nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon
'Moon '''is a Zombies map in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] and Call of Duty: Black Ops III that was released in the Rezurrection DLC and the Zombies Chronicles DLC respectively. Map Areas Hanger 18 Hanger 18 in Area 51 is the starting area of Moon. Either Juggernog or Speed Cola spawn there, with the Pack-a-Punch on the opposite side of the teleporter, which transports players to the Moon. In Black Ops III, a GobbleGum machine is on the opposite side of the Perk machine. The teleporter requires all of the players to stand on the teleporter to automatically teleport to the Receiving Area of the Moon. The round system is set differently in this area. Instead of the traditional round transitions, an air raid alarm goes off to signal the next round. This area is also time-based, so leaving the area or dying would result in simply being timed through seconds, minutes, and hours. Hellhounds only spawn in this area and they spawn individually, only if players are standing below the teleporter steps. Also, no Power-Ups appear from any of the enemies except widows wine drops in black ops 3. Receiving Area When players first teleport to this room they are required to put on a Pressurized External Suit (abbreviated P.E.S. in game text) to breathe. The game also starts out with low-gravity which will cause players to jump for higher and longer, but zombies can do the same. There are no weapons in this room. Once the power is on a door in the floor will open giving players a quick escape from the Moon Landing to the Spawn room by way of a Levitation Pad. Also once the power is on and the Excavators begin to activate, one of three panels in this room will have to be hacked to control it. There are two doors that lead to the Landing on either side of the room that cost 750 points but once one is opened the other does as well. This area gains gravity and air once power is restored, but if the windows are shot out it loses both. Moon Landing This area is outside, mostly directly below the Spawn Room, and is permanently low-gravity and with no air. It has the Olympia and the M14 as well as a Song Easter Egg Teddy Bear. It also has the 4 monitors used to play Samantha Says for the Easter Egg. It is rectangular in shape and has two cliffs that players can fall off and permanently die for a round. It has two doors on either side that cost 750 points to open. Unlike the spawn room doors these have to be opened independently costing 1500 points to open both of them. Tunnel 6 It consists of two parts. The first being a relatively small room that has two windows and the MPL. It has a door that costs 1000 points to open. The second part are two tunnels that are identical and have openings to each other in the middle. Zombies spawn out of the bare ground above and three windows. The M16 is available next to the door that leads to the power room, which costs 1250 points, directly after this door is an air-lock that contains a Music Easter Egg Bear. This bear, after purchasing the door, is directly to your right. This tunnel can become decompressed if an excavator is allowed to breach it. Tunnel 11 Also has two parts, the first being a cramped computer room that has the PM63 next to a door that costs 1000 points. The other part consists of two rooms separated by a non-closed doorway. The first area contains a Music Easter Egg Bear and is relatively open, and the second room is relatively open and contains the Stamin-Up perk. Zombies will spawn out of four windows and the bare ceiling in this tunnel. It ends with a door that leads to the power room costing 750 points. This tunnel can become decompressed if an excavator is allowed to breach it. Power Room Is the room that contains the power switch and is always low-air and gravity enviornment. It has a Mystery Box location in a cramped area next to a window. On the other side is a small pyramid that contains Samantha Maxis, Dr. Ludwig Maxis's daughter, and is a big part of the Easter Eggs. Plus tapes around Moon have shown that Richtofen has interacted with the pyramid which had sent him to Shangri-La as well. As long as players have a P.E.S. the players can stay in here. Zombies spawn out of the ceiling and ground. The room also holds a secret switch that is a vital importance to "Cryogenic Slumber Party" easter egg. Laboratories The Hacker is located on one of six desks in any of these levels. The Labs has three levels. The lowest is an open area that has one window and Double Tap. The Next level up has no weapons or perks but does contain element for begin the second step of the easter egg. The staircase to the third level had a landing in the middle and if you go directly up it and turn 180 degress the Bowie Knife ( 3000 points) is on the staircase wall and requires the players to jump to reach it only if the power has not yet been turned on. Once the power is on it only be reached by breaking a window in that section of the map.. The third level is separated from the other two with an air lock. It contains the MP5K and has two windows. It is smaller than the other two levels and has two doors leading out, one to the Moon and one to the Bio Dome. The windows to the outside can be shot out causeing permanent decompression and can be broke from the inside or outside of the rooms. The Moon/Teleporter Seperated by a door with air locks on two sides, the Moon area is permanently decompressed. It is an open area with a mystery box location next to a rock that is in the ofset center. Mule Kick is located here and costs 4000 points, making it the most expensive perk yet. Also, the AK-74u is located next to the opening to the teleporter. The teleporter is in a "hole" in the ground and once you step down onto you can jump down though a hole to the power room if you're looking for a quick escape. Along the edge of the teleporter is a ledge players can use to acces the Bio Dome through a door that costs 1250 points. Bio-Dome The Bio-Dome is the biggest area in the game and features levetation pads, Phd Flopper/Widows Wine, a Mystery Box location and random items that are only accessible by the levatation pads that quickly move you from one end of the dome to the other. Zombies come out of the ground and come from areas of plant growth. The Bio Dome can be decompressed by excavators. Features Starting Weapons * M1911 (Black Ops only) * MR6 (Black Ops III only) * RK5 (Black Ops III, only after completing "A Better Tomorrow") * M67 Frag Grenade (2) * Knife Wall Weapons Black Ops * M14 - 500 points * Olympia - 500 points * PM63 - 1000 points * MPL - 1000 points * MP5k - 1200 points * AK-74u - 1200 points * M16 - 1200 points * Stakeout - 1500 points * Bowie Knife - 3000 points * Claymore (2) - 1000 points * Semtex (4) - 250 points Black Ops III * Sheiva - 500 points * RK5 - 500 points * (not done) * Bowie Knife - 3000 points * Trip Mine - 1000 points * Semtex - 250 points Mystery Box Weapons - 950 points/use Black Ops * CZ75 * CZ75 (w/Duel Wield) * Python * Spectre * FN FAL * G11 (w/Low Power Scope) * FAMAS * AUG (w/Swarovski Scope) * Commando * Galil * HS-10 * SPAS-12 * Dragunov * L96A1 * RPK * HK21 * Ballistic Knife * China Lake * M72 LAW * Ray Gun * Wave Gun/Zap Gun (w/Duel Wield) * Gersch Device * Quantum Entanglement Device Black Ops III * Vesper * VMP * Kuda * Pharo * Weevil * ICR-1 * KN-44 * M8A7 * Sheiva * HVK-30 * Man-O-War * KRM-262 * Argus * 205 Brecci * Haymaker 12 * BRM * Dingo * 48 Dredge * Gorgon * Locus * Drakon * SVG-100 * L-CAR 9 * XM-53 * Galil * M16 * FFAR * L4 Siege * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark 2 * Wave Gun/Zap Gun (w/Duel-Wield) * Gersch Device * Quantum Entanglement Device Perk-a-Colas * Quick Revive - 1500 points (Co-op)/500 points (Solo) * Juggernog - 2500 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * Double Tap Root Beer - 2000 points (Black Ops ''only) * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points (''Black Ops only) * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Double Tap II - 2000 points (Black Ops III only) * Widow's Wine - 4000 points (Black Ops III only) Other Utilities * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points * Hacker Trivia *Samantha can be seen half way through the map's easter egg/achievment. *The two easter eggs each have an achievement. Freeing Samantha gives you "Cryogenic Slumber Party", and freeing Dr. Maxis gives you "Big Bang Theory". *There are five playable characters, the new one being Samantha stuck in Richtofen's body. *The Moon base is named "Griffin Station." Category:Maps Category:Moon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops